


Let me give, let me give you something to believe in

by FandomisOhana



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: The girls decide to do a surprise concert for the fans on Halloween night. They also surprise the fans with bringing Lauren's girlfriend Halsey but Lauren have a surprise of her own ;)





	Let me give, let me give you something to believe in

The girls get the signal from one of the guys backstage and start to prepare for their next song.   
"Harmonizers we have the surprise for you, don't we Lolo?" Camila says while winking at the fans.  
"That's right Camzi, the girl you know and love to ship me with, my very sexy girlfriend Halsey is here with us tonight!" Lauren goes and flirts with crowd to rile them up.  
The fans are going crazy screaming at the top of their lungs while Lauren goes backstage to get her girl. "You all have been wondering why Lauren hasn't shown her costume, well you'll find out soon enough" Normani says to the fans  
The fans scream excited to find out the surprise. "Now biggie over there and I know the hardcore harmonizers can already figure out the surprise, but I still need you to quiet down" Dinah laughs mischevously while saying this.  
Ally sees Lauren give her the thumbs up and starts to smile excited to be the one to tell the crown the exciting news. "NOW ARE YOU READY FOR THE.. BIG...BAD...WOLF???!!""  
The crowd screams and cheers some more dirty than others figure out the secret. Lauren guides her girlfriend onto the stage while the guys go on the stage to set up the chairs.  
Lauren takes off Halsey's blindfold and earmuffs while the other girls get into position. Lauren hears the music start and looks forward to giving her girlfriend and fans a night they'll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you checking out the dance on YouTube


End file.
